Let Her Stay
by Nikkigirl
Summary: Will Mary and her siblings get home safetly? Will their mother forgive them? Finished
1. Default Chapter

The characters are not mine!   

Lucy sat on her bed, watching her sister Mary toss clothes into the open suitcase on the floor. She had been there for 20 minutes already, but neither of them had said a word to each other. Mary had just confessed to her parents that she had been smoking the night a fire had burnt down their house. Their mother had not taken the news well and was going to send Mary to live with her grandparents in Buffalo. Again. Lucy finally decided to speak up. "I'm sorry" she told Mary quietly. 

"You know what?" Mary snapped, "I don't care. Everything was fine but then you made me tell mom and dad I was smoking and now they are sending me away."

Lucy felt herself getting angry as she listened. "Well don't forget, you could have killed us all. And if I remember correctly you were feeling guilty because you thought you were responsible for me being in the hospital."

"Whatever", Mary replied, stalking out of the room.

After she was gone, Lucy began to feel sorry for yelling at Mary. It was true that she had been the one to convince Mary to tell their parents. And although she hated to admit it, Lucy was going to miss her big sister. _Maybe I can talk to mom and dad. Maybe now that I've recovered they will be less stressed and more willing to forgive Mary. Feeling hopeful, Lucy headed downstairs,_

She found her parents sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the news paper. "Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?" 

"Sure, honey" Annie replied. "Sit down."

"Well, I was thinking. Mary learned her lesson and she realizes her mistake. I think you should give her another chance. Let her stay."

"No." Annie said firmly. 

"Why?"

"She put our lives in danger. What if she does it again and we aren't so lucky?"

"Don't you understand?" Lucy asked "She won't do it anymore! She knows it was wrong!"

"There is no need to yell" Annie said calmly. "If you cant have a civil conversation, please go back upstairs." 

Rev. Camden, who had been silent until then put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Honey, maybe we should listen to Lucy and consider what she's saying."

"No. I am the mother. I know best. Not my daughter. Me."

"Fine" Lucy muttered, running up the stairs. _If they won't help me I'll find people that will. She entered her room, glad to see that Ruthie was there, lying on her bed reading a book. Lucy wasn't sure how Ruthie would feel about Mary leaving. She remembered that when she had been sent to Buffalo for the first time, Ruthie refused to even say goodbye, because she was so angry at Mary. __I might as well try, Lucy thought._

"Hey, Ruthie?"

"Yeah?" She replied, not looking up from her book.

"Did you hear that Mary's being sent back to Buffalo?"

"Of course. I know everything that goes on in this house."

"So do you think she deserves to be sent away?"

Ruthie finally put down the book and looked at Lucy. "I think that she did some thing wrong and she should be punished for it. But I also think that mom is being too hard on her, especially since she was so happy when Mary came back. Dad doesn't want her to leave either, but he won't argue with Mom."

"How do you know all this?" Lucy asked, amazed.

"I listen" Ruthie replied, picking her book up again. 

"Will you help me convince mom that she should stay? I feel like I owe it to her since I made her confess. I told her that-"

"Yeah I know what you told her. I know everything, remember? And yes, I'll help you convince Mom."

"Great" Lucy said. "Now its 2 against 1. But I think we need more people to help us."

"I'll get Matt, you get Simon" Ruthie told her. They both headed downstairs toward their brother's room's. 

Lucy knocked on Simon's door wondering what he would think. He had been injured in the fire too so he might be angry at Mary. But it wasn't her fault. Hopefully he would understand that. The door finally opened, and Lucy stepped in. 

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Do you know what's going on with Mary?"

"Yeah, Ruthie told me." 

"Do you think it's fair?" Lucy asked him, sitting down on his bed.

"No. I mean, the fire wasn't really her fault, so she shouldn't be punished, right?"

"Right. So now we have to convince her that Mary should stay."

"Ok, how do we do that?" 

"First we have to get everyone to help us. It will be harder for her to say no to all of us than one of us. Ruthie is getting Matt. Let's go find them. Then, we'll go see Mom.

Is the plot too stupid? If it is I won't continue. Please review!!!!


	2. chapter 2

I'm sorry it took me so long to write the 2nd chapter!  I will try to be better about that.  

Lucy and Simon ran downstairs, almost crashing into Matt and Ruthie.  Matt turned to Lucy.  "Ruthie told me your idea, but how are we gonna change mom's mind?  You know how she is."

            "Yeah, I know, but we have to try.  Don't we owe it to Mary?"

            "I guess so."   Matt responded, sounding unsure.

            They all headed into the kitchen where Annie and Reverand Camden sat.  Lucy cleared her throat.  "Mom, about Mary..."

            "We already discussed this.  She is going to Buffalo and you cannot change my mind." Annie interrupted.

            "Honey, maybe we should listen to what they have to say", Reverand Camden suggested.          

            "No. I will not have my children gang up on me.  I am your mother and I can tell you what to do."

            "Mom" Ruthie began.  "Mary is an adult.  She can do whatever she wants.  You can't tell her what to do."

            "If Mary chooses to disobey me, that's fine. But she will not be staying in my house."  Annie stood up and headed to the stairs. After a moment, Reverend Camden followed.

            "Well," Simon spoke up.  "I guess she does have a choice."

            ******************************************************************

            Lucy walked up to the attic and knocked quietly on the door.  "Mary, open the door.  It's important."

            The door swung open suddenly, revealing Mary, who was glaring.  "What." She demanded.

            "Mom said that you don't have to go to New York!"  Lucy cried.

            "That's it.  I don't have to go?" Mary asked, beginning to smile.

            "Well, you cant stay here either…"  

            "Am I allowed to move out?" Mary asked, looking worried.

            "Yes, you're an adult now.  You could have moved out two years ago."  Lucy informed her.      

            "I don't know, Luce.  I don't have very much money.  How can I afford a house?"

            "We already figured that out!  We can hide you in the garage apartment until you earn enough money to move out.  But you will need to get a job." 

            Mary hesitated before answering, "Ok"

            "Great.  Now, your all packed up, right?"

            "Yeah"

            "We'll tell mom that we're driving you to a new apartment, but we'll really just help you get settled in the garage.  We'll take turns bring you things that you need, like food, and the Help Wanted Ads from the newspaper.  Get your stuff and we'll meet you outside."

            "Bye mom, we'll be back soon!" Lucy called a few minutes later as she stepped outside.  She slammed the door before her mother could answer.  She was very worried about Mary.  Worried that their mother would find her in the garage, or that Mary would never find a job and never move out.  She sighed and climbed the steps to the garage apartment.  All of her siblings and Robbie were helping Mary set up her things in the small room.  Lucy shivered, wondering how Mary would be able to live in the unheated apartment.  "Robbie, mom thinks we are leaving now.  Go park the car around the block so she doesn't see it."      

            After Robbie left, Lucy joined her siblings in unpacking Mary's items from her suitcase.  "Ok guys" She announced.  "We need some kind of plan for bringing Mary her things.  Someone is going to need to bring her some food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.  Simon, tonight after dinner tell mom you're taking Happy for a walk and bring Mary dinner.  Ruthie, tell mom your leaving early for school tomorrow and stop in to bring Mary breakfast.  Mary, hopefully you'll be working during lunch.  After mom and dad leave for work and to run errands I'll bring you some money to buy it.  We'll chack on you whenever we can to see if you need anything."   

            "It sounds like a good plan Lucy, but what about using the bathroom and taking showers?" Matt asked. 

            "Well, its kinda gross but if mom is home and you need to use the bathroom, your gonna have to use the bushes.  As for showers, just wait till mom and dad are both out  of the house."

            "I am not peeing in the bushes!" Mary cried indignantly.  "Happy pees in the bushes, not me!"    

            "Mary, do you want this to work?  We are all making sacrifices." Lucy responded angrily.  

            "Ok, Ok.  I hope this works."

            "Good dinner, Mom.  I'm gonna go take happy for a walk now."  Simon told his mother, just like Lucy had instructed him.  He headed into the kitchen and opened the cabinet, pulling out several bags of chips and crackers.  Then he called Happy and walked out of the house.    He climbed the stairs to the garage apartment and saw Mary laying on her blankets reading the comics.  The Help Wanted Ads were unopened on a chair.  "I see you're looking for a job" 

            Mary jumped when she heard his voice, then glared.   "I've only been here a few hours.  Give me a chance to get settled.  And what gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

            "Maybe the fact that its my money that's buying your lunch tomorrow?" Simon suggested, rolling his eyes.

            "Fine, I'll get to it" Mary assured him.  Noticing the bags in his arms she asked "What did you bring me?"          

            Simon held out the bag to her and watched as she pawed through it.      

            "I don't like these" Mary informed him.  "I like regular potato chips, not Salt and Vinegar.  Go get me some of those."  

            "What am I, your slave?" Simon grumbled, but her grabbed the bag and headed back downstairs to get the other kind of chips.  He was almost to the front door when he saw his father coming out with the trash.  He tried to run back to the garage, but it was too late.        

            "I thought you were taking the dog for a walk.  What are you doing with a bag of chips?"  Reverend Camden demanded suspiciously.  

Please review!!!!!!!  I could really use some suggestions!  Thanks! J


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, uh, I was but then I got hungry so I went inside to get something to eat and then I came back out to get Happy." Simon told his father.

            "Ok, something's going on here, and I don't know what it is, but I'll find out", Reverend Camden said frowning.  He threw the garbage bag into the trash can, and with one more glance back at Simon, he headed back inside.

            Simon breathed a sigh of relief as his father disappeared, then walked back up to the garage apartment.  When Mary saw him she frowned and asked "Well, where are the regular potato chips?  I told you I don't like those."

            "Too bad" Simon answered.  "Dad saw me going back into the house and he's getting suspicious.  I couldn't get the other kind with him staring at me"

            "Fine" Mary replied "But tell Ruthie to bring me regular chips tomorrow."

            Simon turned angrily and walked back down the stairs without answering.  _This is not going to work if Mary is going to be difficult he thought to himself._

            The next morning Ruthie climbed out of bed at 4:30, careful not to wake Lucy up.  She quietly snuck down the stairs and to the cabinet, where she grabbed a loaf of bread.  Next, she took a jar of jelly from the refrigerator.  On her way out the door she grabbed a banana, then walked toward the garage.  _Why am I doing this?  She thought.  __It's__ pitch dark and freezing out here and I could have slept for two more hours.  She knocked softly on the door to the garage apartment, but when she got no answer, she pounded loudly__.  After several minutes, Mary finally opened the door, her eyes still half closed._

            "What are you doing Ruthie?  Do you know what time it is?"  She asked, yawning. 

            "Of course I know what time it is.  And what do you think I'm doing?  I'm bringing you breakfast.  You know, I don't normally wander around outside before the sun is up."

            "Well why so early?" , Mary demanded.  "You woke me up."

            "Because no one else is up yet, so I could sneak out without mom knowing.  I have to be back in a few minutes, so hurry up and take this stuff"

            "Can you do it a little later tomorrow?" Mary asked, sounding annoyed.

            "No I can't." Ruthie responded angrily.    "This is my offer.  Take it or leave it."

            Glaring, Mary ripped open the bag of bread and took a few slices.  She accepted the banana from Ruthie, but not the jelly.  "I hate jelly" she reminded Ruthie.

            When she was finished, Ruthie grabbed the food and ran down the steps.  She walked inside and almost ran into Simon.  

            "Was she a jerk to you too?" Ruthie demanded.

            "Yeah, she was.  Doesn't she realize that we are the ones supporting her right now?  Without us she would be living on the street."

            "Well I'm done helping her" Ruthie announced.  "She _can live on the streets for all I care."_

            "Come on, she is our sister.  Let's talk to Lucy and see what she thinks."

That afternoon, everyone gathered on Lucy's room.  "What is this about?"  Lucy asked Ruthie.

            "Mary is being a total jerk!  She is so ungrateful and snobby!  I don't want to help her anymore."

            "Ruthie!" Lucy cried.

            "Oh come on!  Yeah went to see her today too."

            "Ok, so she was a little bit of a jerk, but she's just getting used to her new life style.  She's been through a lot of changes in the last few days.  I say we give her one more week.  Does everyone agree?"

            "Yes" mumbled everyone but Ruthie.

            "Come on, Ruthie"  Matt begged.  "Please?"

            "No.  You aren't going to change my mind."

            "Ok, fine" Lucy said, "but don't tell mom about what we're doing.  Promise?"

            "I promise"  Ruthie agreed reluctantly.

            One week later Lucy knocked on the door to the garage and waited impatiently for Mary to answer.  Finally, the door opened and Lucy stepped into the room.  It was a mess, with garbage and paper littering the floor.  Mary's blankets were in a big heap in the middle of the room, along with a few pieces of furniture.  "So" Lucy said brightly "Have you found a job yet?"

            "Not yet, but I have been looking."  Mary assured her.

            Lucy noticed the Help Wanted Ads sitting in a pile, unopened on the other side of the room.  "Mary, you have to hurry up!  Mom is starting to wonder where all of the food is going.  We are all running out of money.  And sooner or later dad or mom is going to come up here and find you!  And to top it all off, you have been acting like an ungrateful brat, when we are trying to help you!" She exploded.

            "Fine!  I don't need any of you!  I can see I'm not wanted, so I'm outta here.  Don't bother bringing me breakfast tomorrow because I'll be gone!"

            "Hey mom?"  Ruthie asked.

            "Yes" Annie responded distractedly.

            "Do you ever wonder about Mary?"

            "No honey, why should I? When she tries she is able to keep a job so I'm sure she is fine.  Hopefully she found a nice homeless shelter to live in until she earns enough money for a house."

            "Don't you think that's kind of mean?"

            "No, I don't.  It was her choice. Now, do you know where all the bread is disappearing to?"

            Later, everyone had gathered in Matt's room for another meeting.  

            "I say we kick her out" Simon spoke up as soon as they had had sat down. "She has only gotten worse."

            "I say let her stay." Matt argued.  "I think she is really trying."

            "No she's not, she should go."

            "She should stay!"

            "No, she should go!"

            "Guys stop!"  Lucy yelled.  "We don't have to worry about that anymore."

            "Why not?"  Matt asked.

            "Because she left.  She's gone."


	4. chapter 4

Sorry, I had problems adding the 3rd chapter, but I think its ok now!

"What do you mean she's gone?" Matt demanded.

            "I yelled at her this afternoon and she left."  Lucy admitted quietly.

            "Well where did she go?" Simon asked.

            "I don't know."  Lucy tried not to cry.  "I feel so guilty!  She could be lost or hurt or hungry."

            "It's ok Luce." Matt assured her, putting his arm around her.  "Mary's an adult.  She can take care of herself.  And it isn't your fault.  We were all getting frustrated with her."

            "Mom and dad weren't worried about her when they thought she was gone, so you shouldn't be either."  Simon added.

            "Thanks guys" Lucy sniffled.  "But I'm still worried.  She doesn't have a job, money, or food.  How is she going to survive?"

            "You know she'll find a way.  If she gets desperate, she'll come ask us for help."  Matt said, standing up.  "I have to go to work now.  Trust me, everything will be all right."

            A week later Lucy was awakened by the phone ringing next to her ear.  She squinted at her clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning.  _It's probably just a prank  she thought, laying back down.  Suddenly, she sat up again.  __Or it's Mary.  _

_            "Hello?"  She asked anxiously, holding the phone to her ear._

            "Lucy?"  Mary's tearful voice asked softly.  

            "Yes, Mary what's wrong?"

            "I need help.  I was sleeping on the street and some guys got into a fight and they have guns!  I called 911 but the lady said they were really busy and she doesn't know how soon she can get the police here. I'm afraid to come out of the corner I'm in because if they see me they might shoot me.   I need help, please"  Mary sobbed.

            "Ok, I'm on my way.  Where are you?"

            "Los Angeles.  On corner of Park St." 

            "How are you calling me?"

            "I'm on my cell phone.  Please hurry!"

            "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can"  Lucy hung up quickly and jumped out of bed.  She quietly grabbed a jacket from her closet and headed out the door, but before she closed it she heard a voice.

            "I'm coming too"  Ruthie announced.

            "No, stay here."  Lucy told her impatiently.  "This is important."

            "I know, that's why I want to go.  Just say yes, it will be quicker than arguing with me"

            "fine, hurry up."

On her way downstairs, Lucy met up with Matt and Simon in the hallway. 

            "Was that Mary?"  Matt whispered.

            "Yeah she needs help.  I'll explain on the way."

            "I'm coming too" Simon told her.

            "No, you stay here" Matt said.

            "He can come.  I already told Ruthie she could." Lucy said quickly, hoping to avoid an argument.

            "Hey, do you think the phone woke mom and dad up?" Simon asked, looking toward their parent's room.

            "No, mom said she was really tired so they turned the ringer off their phone" Lucy reminded him. 

            Ruthie came down the steps then, so they all headed toward the car.

15 minutes later, Lucy had told them the whole story.

            "Can't someone else help her?  It's not like she's alone."  Ruthie asked from the backseat where she and Simon sat.

            "They could" Lucy answered, concentrating on the road, "But she'll feel better to have people she knows with her.  And maybe we can get her to come back."

            "What time is it?"  Simon asked.

            "3:30"  Matt replied, checking his watch.

            "And how much farther?"

            "About an hour."

            "Then we better hope we find her right away, because mom gets up at 6:00.  what will she think if she wakes up and we're gone?"

            "We'll find her, she told me where she was."  Lucy answered, even though she wasn't sure.

            "Did anyone stop to think that this could be dangerous for us if there are bullets flying everywhere?"  Ruthie asked.                        

            "Well Mary called at 3:00, maybe by the time we get there they will have stopped fighting, or the cops would have taken care of it."  Lucy suggested.

            "Then why are we going?"

            "I told you." Lucy said, annoyed.  "She needs our support.  She sounded really scared."

            "I hope she appreciates us this time"

            "Lucy, I think this is the turn"  Matt pointed toward a sign an hour later.

            "Oh right."  Lucy replied, turning the wheel.  "I hope everything's ok."

            "Me too."

            "Ok this is where she said she'd be.  Should we get out and look around?"

            "I guess so." Matt replied doubtfully.  He turned around in his seat to shake Simon and Ruthie, who had fallen asleep.  "Hey! We're here!"

            "What?"  Ruthie mumbled sleepily.

            "Maybe she should stay in the car." Lucy suggested nervously.  

            "No, I'm coming."  Ruthie said, stretching.

            "Ok then, let's go."

            They all climbed out of the car and looked around.  There were several bars and clubs around with loud music coming from inside of them.  The street was full of drunk people screaming and laughing.  "Maybe this wasn't a good idea"  Lucy muttered to herself.  Suddenly, they all heard the faint sound of a gun shot.  

            "Come on!"  Matt cried and they all hurried after him in the direction of the shot.

            Finally, they rounded a corner and came to a street different from all the others.  It was completely dark except for a flickering streetlight and it was almost empty.  Lucy spotted two men at the end of the street, yelling and cussing.  One of them held a gun.  "Get back!"  Lucy hissed to her siblings.  She spotted Mary, huddled in a corner a few yards away from the men.  Apparently they hadn't seen her yet.  Lucy quietly snuck over to her and touched her shoulder.  

            "Lucy!"  Mary cried lifting her head.  Her face was pale and tear streaked, her hair wet and dirty.  Her clothes were ripped and covered in mud.

            "Shhh, come on!"

            Suddenly, the sound of sirens came from a few streets away. As it got closer, the men realized it was coming for them.  They looked around frantically, and one of them noticed Mary and Lucy.  

            "You call the police?"  He demanded, gripping his gun.

            "N-no" Mary stuttered, terrified.

            ""I think you did.  And now you gotta pay"  In one quick motion, he aimed the gun at Mary and fired.

I hope you liked this chapter!  Please, please review!  IT gives me ideas for things to try in the next chapter.  Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

            Matt heard the gunshot and seconds later saw two men race by him.  He turned the corner and saw Mary and Lucy lying on the sidewalk.  _Oh my God he thought.  __They've been shot!  _

_            "Stay here" he told Simon and Ruthie, not wanting them to Mary and Lucy if they were badly injured.  He ran over to where the two girls were hugging each other and crying.  "Are you ok? Were you shot?"  He demanded anxiously.  _

            "N-no" Lucy sobbed.  "No, we're ok."  Turning to Mary she cried, "I thought he was going to shoot you.  I was so scared. It was my fault!   I'm sorry!  I'm sorry for not understanding what you were going through!  I'm sorry for being impatient with you! Can you ever forgive me?"

            "No, it's my fault!"  Mary said through her tears.  "I knew you guys were trying to help me, but I was embarrassed that I needed help.  I am an adult and I should have a job and a place to live, but I don't!  I was ashamed that I had to depend on my siblings to survive.  Here I was, a twenty one year old women taking money from my twelve year old sister!  I was only yelling at you so you wouldn't know how bad I felt."

            "We wanted to help you" Lucy said, reaching over to hug Mary.  "It wasn't your fault that mom kicked you out."

            Matt cleared his throat "Uh, I'm sorry to break up the reunion, but it's 5:00.  We have an hour to get home before mom wakes up."

            "I can't go home!"  Mary cried.  "Mom kicked me out, remember?"

            "Um, I think it would be ok if you went home" Ruthie spoke up, walking over to them.  "The other day I heard her in her room crying.  I asked her what was wrong and she said she missed you and that she was sorry she kicked you out."

            "You aren't mad at me anymore?"  Mary asked her.

            "No, I heard what you said to Lucy.  And I don't mind helping you out either, as long as you appreciate it."

            "Thanks Ruthie"   Mary said, hugging her.  "What about you guys?" She asked, turning to Matt and Simon.  "Do you forgive me too?"

            "Yeah" they both replied, and Mary hugged them as well.

            "Thanks you guys, you're the best"

            An hour later, they were on their way home when Matt asked, "What exactly did you do while you were gone?"

            "Well, I had about $20 with me, which obviously wasn't enough for a hotel room, so I slept on the streets or in a park."

            "Wasn't it scary?"  Ruthie asked.

            "Yeah, it was.  A bunch of drunk guys would come around every night, screaming and laughing.  They left me alone though.  I spent my money on food.  I bought a cheeseburger from a fast food place everyday.  I am almost out of money now."   

            "Wow, no wonder you called us for help"  

            "I don't think I called because I was scared or hungry.  I always could have gotten a job.  And I never really thought I would get hurt tonight.  I think I was just lonely.  I missed you guys."

            "We missed you too" Matt told her from the front seat.  "What happened when the guy shot at you tonight?  I thought he hit you."

            "We ducked down.  The bullet hit the wall behind us.  The guy knew he didn't have much time before the cops came, so he gave up. I guess the police were going somewhere else though, because they never showed up."

             "We're almost home.  What are we going to tell mom?"  Simon asked.  "It's 6:15, she'll be up."

            "The truth I guess" Lucy answered.  Matt pulled the car into the driveway, and they all hesitated before getting out.  

            "We have to go in sooner or later" Matt pointed out.

            "Ok, let's go" Mary said, walking toward the door.  She slowly opened it and stepped inside.   Her mother was sitting by the phone, looking very worried.  

            When she saw Mary she yelled "   What are you doing here?!"  She saw the rest of her children follow slowly made a face that was half relieved and half angry.  "Where have you been?!  Do you know how worried I was?!  I even called the police!"

            "Mom, it's ok.  We're ok.  Mary needed some help, so we went to help her.  That's all."  Lucy answered calmly.

            "No, that is not it!"  Annie yelled, her face turning red with anger.  "You left in the middle of the night to go who knows where without even leaving a note!"

            "Mom, we're adults"   Matt reminded her.  "We don't have to tell you where we're going every time we leave."            

            "As long as you're living under my roof you do!  And Simon and Ruthie are not adults.  How could you take them with you, especially when they have school in the morning?"

            "Mom, we wanted to go."  Simon told her.  "We wanted to make sure Mary was ok."  

            "Where did you go anyway? And what time did you leave?"

            "We went to Los Angeles and we left around 3:00" Lucy answered, deciding that honesty was the safest thing.

            "Wonderful!  And I suppose you went to a few clubs and had a few beers while you were there too?"  

            "No mom."  Matt said.  "It wasn't like that.  We went to help Mary."  The clock in the kitchen chimed, saying that it was 6:30. 

            "Simon, Ruthie, get ready for school. And just so you know, you're grounded.  The rest of you, we are going to have a long talk."

            "Mo-om!"  Ruthie whined.  "We've been up since 3:00.  I'm tired.  I don't want to go to school."  Simon gave her a look that said "Don't argue" and she stopped.  They both gave Matt, Mary, and Lucy sympathetic looks and headed upstairs.  

            "Mom."  Mary began. "I understand why you were mad at me.  I shouldn't have been smoking.  But I learned my lesson.  I can't even tell you how guilty I felt when I thought Lucy might die and it was my fault.  I can honestly say I will never smoke again.  Even though I didn't agree, I should have respected your decision to send me to Buffalo.  It hurt me though.  I felt like you didn't want me anymore.  And I like my life here in Glen Oak.  You should probably know that I was living in the garage apartment for about a week after you kicked me out, then I left for Los Angeles."

            "It isn't just her fault.  We told her to hide in the garage and we brought her food everyday"  Lucy spoke up.

            "And I didn't even appreciate it.  I was a rude brat and they got annoyed with me, so I left. Then tonight I realized how lonely I was, so I called Lucy.  All I have to say is, I'm sorry for staying here when you told me to leave.  But I still don't want to go to buffalo."

            "I'm sorry too, mom"   Lucy said quietly. 

            "Me too"   Matt answered.  

            "I'm sorry too" Annie cried, tears in her eyes.  "I was so scared after the fire that I overreacted when you told me about smoking.  Of course, I don't think you should smoke, but I shouldn't send you away because of it, especially since you learned your lesson.  I do want you to stay, I realized that the day you left.  Please stay."

            "I'll stay."  Mary whispered, hugging her mother.  "I love you"   

            "I love you too" Annie replied   "And I love you too"  She said, hugging Matt and Lucy.  She looked toward the satires and yelled, "Simon, Ruthie please come down here!"  When they came down, looking nervous, Annie said, "I'm sorry.  You're not grounded.  I should never have put you in that position.  You disagreed with me, and wanted to help Mary, but at the same time you didn't want to lie to me or go against my wishes.  I know that must have been hard for you."  As Annie was hugging all of her children again, the phone rang.  "Oh, that  must be your father.  He went to talk to Sgt. Michaels when we saw that you were missing."  

            All of the children glanced at each other, wondering if their father would be as forgiving as their mother.  "Don't worry." Annie told them, noticing their looks.  "I'll talk to him.  Why don't you take the day off.  Go back to sleep"  

            "Thanks, mom" they all replied, walking toward their rooms.  Mary stayed behind and waited until her mother was off the phone.  

            "I know I'm not always the perfect daughter and I'm sorry.  Thanks for loving me anyway."

            "I'm not the perfect mother either.  Thanks for loving me."  They hugged again and as Mary walked up the stairs, Annie  called "I'm so glad your staying"

            "Me too"  Mary called back.  And she meant it. Even though she sometimes hated the rules, she loved her family.

*Finished*

What do you think?  Please, please review!!!!!!!!!  Thanks!


End file.
